Revenge
by Athena Minev
Summary: Hanya karena penampilan Sakura yang sekarang, Sasuke mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sasuke pun kini berpacaran dengan Uzumaki Karin. Sakura yang awalnya diam saja, mulai membalas dendam pada Sasuke, berkat hasutan dari Ino. Me-make over dirinya dan berpacaran dengan Namikaze Menma, kembaran Naruto. Rated M JUST for LANGUAGE. NOT Lime/Lemon. Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Revenge_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Revenge © Athena Minev_

_Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah meme comic yang tidak sengaja nangkring di akun FB-ku._

_Rating. M for language_

_Genre. Drama, and maybe Romance plus Hurt/Comfort too_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura _

_SasuSaku slight SasuKarin and MenmaSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, One Shoot, Author's POV, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman belakang sekolah―tempat atau bagian di _Shinjitsu Gakuen _yang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh murid-murid. Sekalipun taman belakang sekolah itu indah, tenang dan damai, tidak ada yang berniat untuk berlama-lama di tempat itu―entah karena apa. Dan karena faktor jarang dikunjungi itulah, Uchiha Sasuke mengajak kekasihnya―Haruno Sakura―untuk bicara berdua saja tanpa ada seorang pun yang akan mengusik/mengganggu mereka. Lupakan soal atap sekolah, tempat teratas di _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_ itu tidak pernah sepi, sekalipun yang mengunjungi tempat itu bisa dihitung dengan 2 tangan. Intinya, atap sekolah selalu saja ada yang mendatangi. Sasuke membutuhkan privasi, dan satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehnya adalah taman belakang sekolah. Bisa saja Sasuke mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Sakura nanti sehabis pulang sekolah, tapi dia ingin cepat-cepat mengatakannya, tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

Jam istirahat telah berjalan 20 menit. Sakura dan Sasuke sebelumnya telah makan siang di kafetaria bersama teman-teman mereka. Lalu, selesai makan siang, Sasuke dengan terburu-buru menyeret Sakura pergi, hal itupun kembali menjadi bahan tontonan. Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura itu adalah sepasang kekasih―juga teman sedari kecil, bagi yang tahu. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya atau sebut saja permasalahannya adalah… bagaimana bisa dan kenapa seorang pangeran sekolah macam Sasuke mau berpacaran dengan gadis _nerd_ macam Sakura? Kuper, kutu buku, memakai kacamata tebal, rambut dikepang dua, memakai rok yang panjangnya 5cm dibawah lutut, seragam kebesaran, kaos kaki kelonggaran. _Okay_, mungkin Sakura punya otak yang diatas rata-rata, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada apapun, selain pelajaran. Kalau soal finansial, keluarga Haruno hanyalah keluarga berpenghasilan rata-rata―menurut orang-orang, rumornya. Sedangkan Sasuke―dia tampan, keren, populer, dingin, jenius, berbakat, kaya raya pula―maksudnya anak orang kaya raya. Bukankah mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit? Begitu kontras dan sangat berbeda. Hanya karena mereka teman sejak kecil saja, Sakura bisa dekat dengan Sasuke―itulah yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan.

Semua orang―terutama para gadis, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke yang mau memacari Sakura. Gadis cantik―yang pasti tidak seperti Sakura―di sekolah banyak, tinggal pilih saja. Semisal saja Yamanaka Ino―eee… untuk yang ini dicoret saja karena dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, ada pula Uzumaki Karin, Saara, Shion, Matsuri, Sasame, Ami, Kazahana Koyuki, atau Tayuya. Jika Sasuke berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka, itu wajar! Tapi Sakura? Ah… mereka pusing memikirkannya.

Baiklah. _Back to topic!_

Baik Sasuke atau Sakura, mereka kini berdiri di bawah pohon _sakura_ yang tengah mekar. _Yup_! Musim semi di _Jepang_ baru berlangsung 3 minggu.

Sakura masih diam menunggu Sasuke berbicara. Gadis itu bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke malah menatap datar dan―sedikit―dingin pada Sakura.

Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah―berkali-kali dengan pandangan datar tapi terkesan sedang berpikir itu.

Pemuda yang usianya sama dengan Sakura―17 tahun―itu tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tentang Sakura, terutama penampilannya. Seingat Sasuke, dulu Sakura adalah gadis kecilnya yang manis, yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sekarang, yang _nggak banget_. Perubahan Sakura dimulai di awal musim gugur tahun lalu. Sasuke―dan semua orang―tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Sakura berubah menjadi _nerd_. Apapun alasannya, Sakura yang sekarang adalah gadis _nerd _yang tidak berharga, bukan lagi gadis paling manis dan terpopuler di sekolah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan. Sakura mengernyit heran dalam diam.

"_Dōshite_, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke datar.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin kita putus," ucap Sasuke datar, sangat datar.

"A-apa?!" pekik Sakura kaget dan tidak percaya. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang terdengar seperti mendesis tidak terima.

"Kita berbeda. Seperti langit dan bumi."

"Ke-na-pa?!"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kita ini―"

"Apa karena penampilan dan tingkahku yang seperti ini? Aku yang kuper, kutu buku, memakai kacamata, rambut kukepang dua, rokku yang panjangnya 5cm dibawah lutut, seragamku kebesaran, kaos kaki kelonggaran? Karena penampilanku? Karena aku jelek? Benar begitu, kan!?" potong Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"YA! Aku ingin putus denganmu karena kau jelek dan tidak pantas denganku!" balas Sasuke sedikit emosi.

Sakura mendengus keras―kesal. "Lalu… setelah putus denganku, kau akan langsung berpacaran dengan sepupu Naruto itu... Uzumaki Karin. Apa aku benar?" Sasuke tampak mengernyit.

"…"

"Jangan berlagak seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu gossip murahan yang mengatakan kalau kau sering kencan dengan Karin di belakangku, eh?" kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tantang Sasuke.

"K-kau… APA!?" Sakura jelas marah, tapi dia tidak menyangka Sasuke membenarkan ucapannya, dengan nada menantang pula! Dia pikir Sasuke akan mengelak atau diam saja, ternyata dia salah.

"Huh! Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu. Kita putus!" lanjut Sakura yang mulai beremosi.

"Hn. Kuucapkan terima kasih padamu, Haruno," ujar Sasuke tulus dengan senyum tipis ia berikan pada Sakura yang justru merasa jijik, kesal dan muak dengan senyum Sasuke itu. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, siap untuk pergi.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke berbalik dan kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa dulu kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?"

"―Karena dulu kau cantik dan menarik. Mungkin itu yang membuatku menerimamu," jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terkesan datar tanpa perasaan.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura terbuka lebar. "Jadi… kau menerimaku hanya karena penampilan fisikku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn. Aku pergi," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah termenung sendirian di bawah pohon _sakura_ dengan diiringi guguran kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang berterbangan ditiup angin.

"Begitu, ya…" gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa. Gadis itu tersenyum miris―untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang baru saja berakhir, dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat menahan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari berikutnya, kabar tentang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah putus tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_. Tak hanya itu saja, di hari itu pula, Sasuke dan Karin resmi berpacaran, mereka bahkan tampak begitu lengket, baik di kelas atau di luar kelas. Membuat sekolah menjadi gempar karenanya.

Dari balik jendela di lorong lantai 3 gedung utama sekolah yang sepi karena jam istirahat makan siang, Haruno Sakura―masih dengan penampilan itik buruk rupanya―menatap datar pada pemandangan di bawah sana, di taman sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk murid-murid populer, sebelumnya… taman itu dibuat atas permintaan Shion―teman dekat Karin. Shion adalah anak tunggal pengusaha _property_ terbesar di _Jepang_, ayahnya salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_, selain Uchiha, Hyuuga, Namikaze, dan Senju. Dan tidak sulit bagi Shion untuk meminta hal kecil macam dibuatkan taman. Dan di taman itulah, Sasuke dan Karin terlihat jelas tengah memamerkan kemesraan mereka, terutama dari pihak Karin yang begitu agresif.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Seorang gadis pirang bak boneka _Barbie_ menghampiri Sakura yang tampak termenung. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyadari kehadiran Yamanaka Ino―kekasih dari Shimura Sai yang saat ini tengah berada di _Budapest_. Iris _aquamarine_-nya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

'_Oh…' _batin Ino bosan dan jengah. Ino jelas marah saat Sakura diputuskan oleh Sasuke hanya karena penampilan sahabatnya itu. Membuat putri tunggal Yamanaka itu sangat membenci Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin balas dendam, Saki?" tanya Ino yang mulai menghasut Sakura.

"Apa maksdumu?" tanya balik Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti. Gadis itu masih enggan menatap langsung satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang ia miliki.

"Ayolah, _darl_. Kau tahu betul apa maksudku."

"…"

"Lepaskan atribut jelekmu itu dan jadilah angsa cantik yang mempesona semua orang. Jadilah Sakura yang aku kenal dulu," kata Ino mengompor-kompori Sakura. Ino benar-benar ingin melihat Sakura yang―nyaris―sempurnadan membalas dendam pada Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Sakura yang kini memandang wajah _Barbie_ Ino.

"Untuk balas dendam, tentunya. Kau dicampakkan Uchiha karena kau penampilanmu, kan?"

"―Ya," jawab Sakura santai. Sakura tidak mau bohong atau apa. Kenyataannya―Sasuke memang memutuskannya hanya karena dia berpenampilan jelek.

"Tunjukkan padanya! Sakura yang cantik dan mempesona. Buat dia menyesal karena telah memutuskanmu! Menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusmu," hasut Ino semakin bersemangat. Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah sana―tepat ke Sasuke yang diam saja saat Karin bertindak _lebih _padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku terima saranmu," putus Sakura dingin.

Ino menyeringai senang―sangat senang. "Bagus! Itu baru sahabatku!" teriak Ino girang sambil merangkul Sakura.

"_Okay_! Pulang nanti kita ke salon langgananku. Waktunya _make over,_" lanjut Ino.

"Tidak perlu, _Pig_. Kita ke rumah nenekku saja. Kalau kita bisa memanggil mereka ke rumah, kenapa harus repot-repot mengunjungi mereka?"

"Kau benar."

"Tidak. Kaulah yang benar, _Pig_. Aku memang harus balas dendam pada Uchiha Sasuke! Aku memang harus membuatnya menyesal. Membuatnya sadar apa itu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Pasti!" sumpah Sakura dengan seringai seramnya.

'_Bagus, Sakura! Seperti itu! Gadis yang kuat. Bukan gadis lemah macam agar-agar!' _batin Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Keesokan harinya―_

Dari area parkir yang disediakan khusus oleh pihak sekolah, tampak beberapa mobil dan motor sport mewah yang berjajar rapi. Dari sisi kanan ada Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Karin, Shion dan Saara, tampak berkerumun mengobrol. Dari sisi kiri ada Ino, Sasori, Gaara dan Menma―kembaran Naruto, pemuda liar yang mengecat rambut kuningnya menjadi hitam―yang juga tampak berkerumun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil sedan mewah _Chrysler 300C _memasuki area halaman sekolah. mobil itu berhenti tepat di sisi kiri. Seorang sopir turun dan membuka pintu belakang. Hal itu tak ayal menjadi perhatian semua murid, baik yang berkerumun atau yang baru datang. Dan setahu mereka, mobil itu adalah milik Senju Tsunade―kepala sekolah _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_. Ada satu keanehan. Tsunade tengah berada di _Hokkaido_, dan kepala sekolah mereka itu jelas-jelas sudah mengumumkan akan pulang satu minggu lagi. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang diantarkan oleh sopir itu?

Ino menyeringai senang dan tidak sabar, hal itu tak luput dari 3 pemuda yang mengelilingnya. Gaara dan Sasori memandang heran pada Ino. Namikaze Menma mendengus juga menyeringai disaat bersamaan. _Blue sapphire _ -nya yang sama dengan Naruto terus menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Ino. Tidak sabar menunggu kemunculan seseorang.

Pintu telah dibuka, semua pasang mata langsung membulat kaget tak percaya saat melihat siapa yang turun. Gadis cantik yang sangat mempesona dengan penampilannya fisiknya yang berlekuk, yang _trendy_ dan sempurna.

"SAKURA-_FOREHEAD_…?!" pekik Ino girang sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. _Itulah _hasil _make over _Sakura kemarin di rumah nenek Sakura. Tak main-main, Sakura memanggil salah seorang _make up artist professional _asal _Korea Selatan _yang kebetulan adalah kenalan nenek juga ibunya Sakura.

Sulit dipercaya, benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Sakura Haruno yang mereka kenal sebagai itik buruk rupa, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi angsa yang luar biasa cantik dan mempesona. Dari sisi kanan, Sasuke dan yang lain-lain dibuat ternganga tidak percaya dengan penampilan Sakura yang sekarang. Sakura yang biasanya jalan kaki, kini diantar mobil mewah dengan plat yang sama dengan mobil yang biasa mengantar Tsunade. Selain terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan baru Sakura, semua penonton bertanya-tanya, _punya hubungan apa Sakura dengan Tsunade?_

Sekedar untuk memberitahu, Mebuki yang merupakan ibu Sakura adalah putri tunggal Senju Tsunade, ayah Mebuki juga suami Tsunade―Katō Dan―telah meninggal saat Mebuki berusia 12 tahun. Ino tahu kalau Tsunade adalah nenek Sakura. Selama menjadi kepala sekolah, Kizashi dan Mebuki-lah yang mengurus Senju _Group_―tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu, identitas mereka dengan sengaja disembunyikan_._ Haruno―Senju―Sakura adalah cucu satu-satunya Senju Tsunade dan secara otomatis Sakura lah yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan Senju _Group_.

Sakura tersenyum―menyeringai―manis dan puas melihat tatapan dan ekspresi semua orang. Saat _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke, Sakura menyeringai menantang pada mantan pacarnya itu. Sasuke tidak menyadari seringaian Sakura, karena terlalu terpaku dengan penampilan baru Sakura, pun dengan _teman-temannya._

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Yamaji-_san_. Kau boleh pulang."

"Sudah tugas saya, Sakura-_sama_. Saya permisi," ucap Yamaji sambil melakukan _ojigi_. Mobil milik Tsunade itu pun melaju pergi.

Gadis itu melangkah anggun tapi juga angkuh ke tempat Ino. Kedua pasang sahabat itu berpelukan sebentar. Sakura lalu melangkah menuju Menma, memeluk bahkan bertukar _saliva_ dengan pemuda yang mendapat julukan _bad_ _boy_―Menma―setelah mereka saling berucap sapaan pagi hari.

"KYAAAAAA…!" jeritan tidak rela itu berasal dari _fans_ _girl_ Menma. Kembaran Naruto itu memeluk mesra dan posesif tubuh berlekuk Sakura. Gadis itu merangkul mesra leher Menma. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat panasnya. Membuat para penonton berdecak kesal juga iri―semuanya.

"Ne, _Teme_? Itu benar Sakura-_chan_, kan? Mantan pacarmu, kan?" ucap Naruto yang terdengar seperti menyindir.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang terlihat jelas kalau dia tengah menahan emosinya. Karin entah kenapa berdecak dan menggeretakkan giginya kesal, apalagi ketika gadis merah terang itu menatap Sasuke yang tengah cemburu pada kemesraan MenmaSaku.

"Dia… Sakura, cantik, seksi dan mempesona, _plus _pintar. Aku akui itu," ucap Saara yang memperhatikan penampilan baru Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku setuju. Seperti di cerita dongeng. Itik buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa cantik," tambah Shion.

Sakura yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Sakura yang dulu, yang adalah itik buruk rupa. Dia dan Ino telah membuktikan pada semua orang, kalau dia―Sakura―bisa menjadi angsa cantik yang mempesona. Lihat saja penampilannya yang sekarang. Mulai dari rambut _soft pink_ sepunggungnya yang digerai begitu saja, wajah cantik juga mulus tanpa jerawat satupun yang dipoles _make_ _up_ _natural _dengan tambahan _lip gloss pink _di bibir ranumnya―sedikit luntur karena Menma sengaja menyesap rasa _cherry _di bibir Sakura, seragam yang ia kenakan begitu pas membungkus tubuhnya, dan siapa sangka kalau Sakura yang dikira memilik dada rata ternyata punya dada yang besar dan terlihat montok, lalu rok seragamnya yang 17 cm di atas lutut―sama seperti murid lainnya―itu memamerkan paha kencang putih mulusnya, kaos kaki putih yang begitu pas membungkus kakiknya, sepatu _flat_ yang bukan sembarang sepatu murahan, tak lupa gadis itu memamerkan _emerald_ indahnya tanpa tertutupi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya kacamata biasa―Sakura tidak minus―bukankah berbeda dengan penampilan Sakura yang dulu …?

Dan coba lihat sekarang Sakura bergaul dengan siapa? Kalau Ino sudah jelas mereka semua tahu, Ino dan Sakura saling bersahabat. Tapi kalau Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori, Namikaze Menma? Itu lain cerita! Ketiga siswa itu termasuk siswa populer yang juga menjadi incaran para siswi.

"Naruto, apa hubungan Sakura dengan Menma?" tanya Neji penasaran. Pemuda Hyuuga itu jelas kaget dengan penampilan Sakura, apalagi soal kedekatan Sakura dengan Menma. Dua orang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu kini saling menempelkan kening mereka dan mengumbar senyum bahagia sambil berpelukan mesra.

"Kemarin… Menma bilang padaku kalau dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto takut-takut.

"Bukankah Menma-_kun_ itu tidak suka terikat dengan sebuah hubungan, Naruto-_kun_?" celetuk Shion.

"Siapa bilang? Sebenarnya… Menma itu, ehem!" Naruto melirik kecil pada Sasuke yang ada ditengah-tengah Neji dan Karin.

"Katakan saja Naruto-kun!" desak Saara tidak sabaran. Gadis itu juga penasaran. Sama seperti Karin, hanya saja Karin menutupinya dengan berdiam diri memandang sengit pada Sakura, tapi kedua telinganya ia pasang baik-baik mendengar omongan disekitarnya.

"Menma… dia dari kecil sudah menyukai Sakura-_chan_, yang justru menyukai… _teme_," ucap Naruto penuh kehati-hatian, takut kena semprot Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu?" celetuk Saara dan Shion tidak percaya secara bersamaan.

"Hmm… begitulah."

"Sudahlah! Untuk apa mengurusi si _pinky_ itu?! Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_! Kita masuk ke kelas!" kata Karin kesal yang ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun pergi dari area parkir. Karin dengan sengaja merangkul lengan Sasuke yang sekarang entah kenapa tampak risih. Saat mereka melewati Sakura―yang dirangkul mesra Menma―dan yang lainnya, tatapan mereka semua―tak hanya SasuSaku―saling bersirobok, aura persainganlah yang lebih mendominasi. Sasuke menatap tajam Menma, Menma yang tak mau kalahpun balas menatap Sasuke. Beberapa langkah setelah melewati Sakura dan teman-teman barunya, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa pun mulai bergegas masuk ke gedung sekolah, buru-buru mengganti sepatu mereka dengan _uwabaki_ dan bergegas ke kelas masing-masing, tapi disela-sela itu, mereka masih terus menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Sakura dan Menma yang masih betah mengumbar kemesraan, membuat beberapa orang gerah melihatnya, terutama Sasuke yang mendecih kesal.

"Ah… aku benar-benar iri. Andaikan Sai-_kun_ ada disini," gumam Ino yang terdengar jelas.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadi penggantinya," kata Sasori bercanda dan menggoda, diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Maaf saja, Saso-_kun_. Aku tahu kau menarik luar-dalam. Tapi aku tidak akan mengkhianati Sai-_kun_."

"Hn. Terserahlah," balas Sasori santai.

"_Baka_!" gumam Gaara pelan entah pada siapa.

"Aku senang kau sudah putus dengan Uchiha, _Cherry_-_chan_," ungkap Menma.

"Dan aku senang bisa mendapat pengganti yang jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih, Menma-_kun_," balas Sakura yang tersenyum manis.

"Apapun untukmu," Sakura mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Menma yang seperti tengah menggombal itu.

Sakura, Menma, Ino, Sasori, dan Gaara melangkah dengan santai ke kelas mereka. MenmaSaku berada di paling depan, masih saling merangkul mesra, sementara SasoInoGaa berada di belakang mereka dengan berdecak kesal dan tatapan bosan. _Ah, ya!_ Mereka satu kelas dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak hari itu, Sakura dan Menma juga tak mau kalah menebar kemesraan dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berada. Sakura pun jadi sering bergaul dengan Sasori, Gaara, Ino, Sai―sudah pulang dari _Budapest_―dan tentunya tak ketinggalan dengan Menma, pacar barunya. Sakura pun menjelma menjadi gadis paling dipuja dan diidolakan, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Sakura adalah cucu Tsunade, pewaris tunggal Senju _Group_. Dan semenjak di hari itupula, Sasuke mulai sering memperhatikan Sakura, menghiraukan Karin, sering emosional, _mood_ yang berubah tak menentu, sering mendecak/mendecih kesal―tak kala melihat kemesraan MenmaSaku. Intinya… Sasuke cemburu berat. Dan dia dengan egoisnya ingin memiliki angsa cantik yang mempesona itu―lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman belakang sekolah―tempat dimana semuanya bermula. Dan di tempat ini pulalah, SasuSaku kembali bertemu setelah satu bulan mereka tidak terlihat dekat lagi.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura santai. Gadis itu menatap biasa pada Sasuke sambil bersandar di pohon _sakura_ yang _sama_, tak ada lagi sorot cinta dalam mata itu.

"Uchiha?" ulang Sasuke sambil mengernyit heran.

"Ya. Uchiha. Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu Sasuke-_kun_, eh?"

"Hn."

"Jangan bercanda, Uchiha! Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku, begitupun sebaliknya. Biar aku ingatkan… sebulan yang lalu kau memutuskanku, sehari setelahnya kau berpacaran dengan Karin, dua hari berikutnya aku sudah menjadi milik Menma-_kun_, dan sekarang sampai seterusnya aku akan tetap milik Menma-_kun_."

"Cih! Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja dia dan―"

"Dan kembali padamu. Itu yang mau kau katakan?" tantang Sakura.

"Ya. Putuskan dia dan jadi milikku lagi."

"Lalu… mau kau kemana gadis merah-mu itu, hmm?"

"Aku tidak perduli lagi padanya. Dia bisa saja aku buangnya kalau kau mau. Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."

"Huh? Hahahahahaha…"

"Oh… Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_. KAU! Benar-benar payah! Bodoh! Tidak berguna! Egois! Laki-laki kurang ajar! Brengsek!"

"Apa maksdumu, hah?!" desis Sasuke tidak terima dikatai oleh Sakura sekasar itu.

"Kau memutuskanku karena penampilanku jelek, bukan? Dan sekarang! Kau ingin aku kembali padamu karena penampilanku yang sekarang, bukan?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

"…"

"Awalnya aku jelas sakit hati saat kau memutuskanku hanya karena penampilan jelekku dan berpacaran dengan Karin yang _katanya_ penampilannya sempurna. Tapi aku sadar, cintamu itu sangat dangkal. Ino menasehatiku. Dan dia benar. Aku sudah membuktikan padamu, bukan? Aku jauh lebih baik dan lebih sempurna dibanding Karin. Aku adalah gadis paling populer di sekolah ini, nomor satu! Cantik, kaya, populer, pintar. Itulah aku yang sekarang. Bonusnya, aku mendapatkan Menma-_kun_."

"…"

"_Ne_… Apa kau tahu berapa banyak aku menerima surat cinta? Kau tahu berapa banyak aku menerima hadiah? Sangat banyak dan setiap hari! Sekalipun aku adalah pacarnya Menma-_kun_."

"…"

"Ini semua aku lakukan untuk membuktikan dan balas dendam padamu! Seharusnya… sebelum kau memutuskan aku, pikirkan dulu apapun yang akan kau ucapkan karena setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu tidak akan bisa kau tarik kembali."

"…"

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki egois dan kurang ajar yang tidak tahu apa itu arti cinta! Cintamu hanyalah sebatas fisik, bukan hati! Dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu, Uchiha! Sekalipun kau bersujud memohon padaku, jangan harap aku akan kembali pada laki-laki sepertimu!"

"…"

"Kurasa sudah cukup pembicaraan kita, Uchiha!" putus Sakura sepihak. Gadis itu sudah puas. Balas dendam dan meluapkan seluruh emosinya yang sempat tertahan.

"…"

"_Jaa_ _ne_, Uchiha!"

"…"

"MENMA-_KUN_! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ayo, kita pulang!" seru Sakura menghampiri Menma yang sudah menunggu di lorong yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan taman belakang sekolah. Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka melangkah pergi.

_DHUAG_

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH…! BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR! SIALAN!" raung Sasuke sambil memukul pohon _sakura_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa, membuat banyak bunga _sakura _berjatuhan.

"Haruno Sakura… lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan bersujud memohon pada siapa!" kata Sasuke menyeringai sambil menyaksikan Menma dan Sakura yang kian menjauh dan lagi-lagi tampil mesra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OMAKE…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ino dan Sakura kini berada di green house yang ada di samping kanan bangunan utama mansion keluarga Senju ditemani beberapa orang yang bertugas me-make over Sakura. _

"_Ne, Saki. Sampai sekarang kau sama sekali belum memberitahuku kenapa dulu kau berubah menjadi itik buruk rupa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Dulu―bahkan sampai sekarang―Ino selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura memutuskan untuk merubah penampilannya menjadi gadis jelek. Dan Sakura tidak pernah menjawab tiap kali ditanya._

"_Sasuke itu… dia termasuk tipe pencemburu berat. Dia overprotektif padaku saat aku dilirik laki-laki lain. Dan karena itulah… aku memutuskan untuk mengubah penampilanku… agar aku tidak dilirik laki-laki lain dan Sasuke tidak menjadi pencemburu," jawab Sakura mengingat masa lalu._

"_Kau tahu… di satu sisi itu keputusan yang menurutku sangat bodoh. Masih ada cara lain yang lebih bagus daripada kau harus jadi itik buruk rupa. Tapi karena itulah kita jadi tahu kalau―"_

"―_Sasuke hanya mencintaiku karena fisikku saja," potong dan lanjut Sakura._

"_Ya. Dan apa Sasuke tahu kalau kau adalah Senju?"_

"_Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Orang luar yang tahu kalau aku Senju hanya kau, Fugaku-jisan, Mikoto-basan, Itachi-nii dan… Menma. Aku meminta keluarga Sasuke untuk tidak memberitahu siapa aku pada Sasuke."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak mau menjawabnya, Pig."_

"_Ah, ya! Ngomong-ngomong soal Menma… kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya? Dia menaruh hati padamu, Saki~" ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda._

"_Sudah," balas Sakura santai._

"_KAPAN?! DAN BAGAIMANA BISA?!"_

"_Baru saja. Dan lewat pesan singkat yang aku kirim padanya. Aku memintanya menjadi pacarku. Dia setuju dan sangat senang. Aku mengundangnya untuk datang kesini. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang," kata Sakura menceritakannya kronologisnya._

"_Kau benar-benar hebat dan gila, Senju Sakura," ucap Ino benar-benar kagum._

"_Hmm… terima kasih."_

"_Tapi kau tidak menjadikan Menma sebagai pelampiasanmu, kan?" tanya Ino menyelidik._

"_Tentu saja tidak, Pig. Aku tidak sejahat itu, tahu!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
